The Backrooms
I and my friends John, Jimmy, and Parker were mining for lapis gold and diamond and hunting down mineshafts, dungeons, and the stronghold. I have already broken four pickaxes when I came across a mineshaft. I told my friends to come over and loot the chests we can find. I was walking down the corridors when I found a chest sitting in a minecart. I walk towards it to find nothing within the chest. Someone must have looted the chest. I soon found a gold vein on the ceiling of the mineshaft. As soon as I started mining the gold, I clipped through the stone and found myself in a house made out of stripped oak logs and had bloodstains. Then I realized that this was not a house, it was an endless junction of corridors. everything was removed from inventory except my 7 pieces of cooked pork chops. I tried contacting my friends but then chat said I was muted from chat. A few seconds later a message popped up on chat saying that my spawn point was set where I was currently standing. I decided to walk around and search for an exit. I found a book on the floor and decided to read it. It was in Shona Zuva re6 Monitor yangu iri pamusoro kupisa, handizive kuti ini ndinogona kuiigadzira kunze kweiyi Horrid nzvimbo. Ini handisati ndawana yekubuda. Kana mumwe munhu akawana izvi, hausi wega. Pane chinzvimbo chakamirira iyi horoways uye chinokuuraya. Kune vapona vazhinji pano vanobva munyika dzakasiyana. I dropped the book and kept on walking. I soon heard footsteps nearby indicating that an entity was nearby. I ran away from the footsteps but I could still hear the footsteps meaning that her can hear me. I looked behind me to see a strange entity. It was an amalgamation of a steve and an unknown entity. The lights turned off and it was pitch black, 5 seconds later the lights went back on and the entity vanished. I then proceeded to move on, then found an NPC that was just standing there. looking at me It was motionless. Then I heard more footsteps, the strange entity must be nearby. The NPC said "I would run if I were you. The Stalker of the Backrooms is coming and if it catches you, It was nice knowing you" The NPC then ran off into the distance. I soon did what the NPC said and ran as far away as possible until I could not hear any footsteps. I then found a room with blood, a bed, and a skeleton head. I decided to rest and go to bed DAY 2 I woke up to hear footsteps, heading towards me. When the entity showed itself, it was not the stalker, it was a player. I have finally found another player. Instead of just standing there, It decided to attack me so I attacked him back. Luckily I won the fight but he had nothing on him. Shortly after, the same NPC came around the corner "You killed a survivor, do you know what happens, the device they were playing on blows up in their face and kills the player in real life." The NPC soon runs away and disappears. As I proceeded down the hallways, I found another book but this time it was in English. day 23 I have 1 piece of chicken and I am starving. The entity keeps on finding me. The entity seems to be one of the victims of the backrooms. Category:An Enderman Category:Creepypasta Category:Unfinished Category:Entities Category:Steve Category:Cliche Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural